I Love Cheesy
by Zanessasaur14
Summary: /ONESHOT/ Gabriella Montez would rather have strenuous mathematical questions piling up her day rather than a certain blue-eyed jock corrupting her mind - at least her homework's weren't unsolvable. A short story that shows the early midst of Gabriella's realization towards her newly-discovered love life.


Sine 'A' over side 'a' equals to Sine 'B' over side 'b'.

At a crucial time like this, finding the lengths and angles of a triangle was the only activity her mind could muster. Everything could be solved in multiple methods depending on what variable has been given - especially triangles: sine rule, the pythagorean theorem, cosine rule…

Maybe that was why she has a biased favoritism towards numbers rather than words - because there will always be a definite answer to the question. It was simple. Easy.

Her emotions were miles away from being anywhere near discovered because this wasn't logic nor was it scientific and mathematical - how wonderful! The smartest organ in her body has been turned into a complete mush filled with the one and only Troy Alexander Bolton; to this, she did not know why.

The glimmering night sky dawned upon the two lovers as they sat on the rear of the rusted light blue pickup truck with such ease and comfort - watching the luminous stars and the crescent natural satellite giving the pitch-black sky a hint of brightness for the two audience. The slight gust of wind that gave off the perfect chilly temperature only added to the already ideal mood.

 _"I'm pretty sure this is somewhat illegal." She stated as she leaned back to the slim muscular figure that has been embracing her._

 _He chuckled, "It's only illegal if we get caught - which we won't."_

 _"Well I do have you to blame - I'm sure the cops would believe me if I told them that you brought me here by force." She jokingly stated in the midst of giggles, faintly biting her lower lip._

 _"You think you're so funny don't you?" He questioned rather sarcastically._

 _She giggled in response. "And you say people don't get my jokes."_

 _"If you knew you were going out with a psychopathic killer, why'd you agree? It's a two way street Montez, you're not going to get away that easily."_

 _She slightly turned her head around so that they are met face-to-face while her body kept its place in between his legs. "Maybe I wanted to do a social experiment."_

 _"And what can you conclude?" He inched closer to her, subtly glancing at her alluring parted lips from time to time._

 _"The results are inconclusive." She whispered._

 _His hands came to caress her cheek as he closed whatever gap was between them, meeting for a soft yet passionate kiss that showed such delicacy and attachment. Their lips moved with such impulsive synchronization that allowed the pair to feel a heightened sense of intimacy._

 _They parted gently yet regretfully - lingering for the possibility of more._

 _"Don't you think this is a little bit cheesy for a first kiss?" Breaking the silence, she whispered while her orbs were still shielded._

 _To that, he replied with a laugh. "You're really something Gabriella Montez…"_

She has been laying nonchalantly on her bed, trying to finish the homework that was due in a week in hopes of getting her mind off the blue-eyed boy - she was failing. Stupid Troy Bolton and his irresistible self. Why did she agree to go on that date and piss off half of the student body who would now throw imaginary daggers every time she passes by?

"Are you sure that's what you want to be doing on a Saturday night?" A familiar voice came uninvited.

Her body jolt, dropping the wooden pencil that was in hand - shocked of the sudden appearance, "How did you-"

"You should really start locking your balcony door - convicts might sneak in while you're asleep." He nodded towards the now-closed alternate entrance and leaned against the wall parallel to the bed - arms now folded across his chest.

"Are you referring to others or yourself?" She pushed her textbooks aside and stood up, looking at him pointedly with a slight smirk as she mimic his posture

He went to her to shorten the gap between their figures, "If I were one, I would find an unexpectable way of entering… using the front door for once perhaps." He glanced to take a look at the opened textbook, "identities huh?"

"Something you should get started on rather than pulling an all-nighter trying to find cheesy pickup lines." She commented wittily.

He scrunched his eyebrows before he came into remembrance, "I got one - you are sine to the power of two while I am cosine to the power of two because together we are one, how's that?"

She laughed, "did you get that off of your lonely high school math teacher?"

"I have you know that was a really nice math teacher." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"You should really tone it down - I don't even know why girls love you and your antics." She stated jokingly with a modest giggle.

He smirked cheekily,"but you love cheesy."

It was in that moment that she realized she has solved the unsolvable. Equations and identities were made redundant because her answer was quite obvious at that moment anyway - who said everything could be solved in multiple methods? There was only one solution and it was clearly right in front of her eyes.

She returned the smile subtly and wrapped her arms around his neck - looking into the blue-eyed boy lovingly, "I do."

And even though she just realized what she felt, she was positive that he knew there were two definitions towards her reply.


End file.
